Carrusel de ilusiones
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Pero cuando Thor le coloca una mano en la mejilla y le susurra te quiero, sabe que está completamente perdido en el abismo de sensaciones que su hermano representa y que no quiere escapar de allí por nada del mundo.


**Carrusel de ilusiones**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Thor es propiedad de Marvel.

 _Este fic participa en "Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes" del Foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

 **Número de palabras:** 750.

* * *

Las llamas revolotean de forma impredecible sobre los leños frescos y proyectan sombras esquivas en las cuatro paredes que, en las últimas semanas, se convierten en sus más acérrimas confidentes. La celda carece de los característicos barrotes o la humedad palpable de la superficie del suelo, pero sigue siendo un cubo prismático que parece ir reduciendo su tamaño con el pasar de los días. El espacio insignificante, que solamente le permite estirar las piernas de vez en cuando y crear ilusiones ópticas mediante su escasa magia, consigue hacerle sentir ínfimo, como un objeto de envase brillante que poco a poco va perdiendo su calidad e importancia.

La comida es una verdadera bazofia y, aunque Loki nunca tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse en una prisión del mundo de los humanos, puede apostar que a los reclusos no los castigan martilleándoles el estómago con bocados que son imposibles de digerir. Antes solía beber los mejores mangares que las frutas de estación pudieran ofrecer; ahora tiene que conformarse con vino aguado que es imposible de tragar. Sin el exquisito sabor de una copa y un poco de su magia para crear espejismos de los sueños frustrados, no tiene modo de escapar de la realidad que se cierne sobre él como un manto abrumador.

«Maldito Thor. Todo es tu culpa —Pero las desafortunadas palabras de Loki no están relacionadas al hecho que se encuentra privado de su libertad. No es por causa de Thor y su gran sentido del honor, de lo que es correcto y lo incorrecto, de que cada error debe ser pagado con una condena—. ¿Piensas que puedes besarme, dejarme inmerso en un mar de confusión y nunca más aparecerte por aquí?»

Recuerda el instante exacto en que los labios carnosos se inclinaron en dirección a su boca trémula que pugnó ante la expectación del candido contacto. Los músculos se le quedaron rígidos y las piernas le hicieron permanecer anclado en su posición. De repente, ya no tuvo el control de su cuerpo y se deshizo bajo el estallido de sabores y sensaciones que la lengua de Thor provocó dentro de su cavidad bucal. Su boca se le antojó una mezcla exótica y, al mismo tiempo, simplemente perfecta.

Pero cuando el momento idóneo comenzó a caerse como pétalos marchitos de una flor, Thor no mostró arrepentimiento por la acción anteriormente cometida pero no volvió —quizás, por la vergüenza que significa haber besado a su propio hermano de ese modo tan _inmortal_ , tan _incorrecto_. Tal vez, porque solamente fue una ocurrencia de un minuto de aburrimiento— y Loki maldijo internamente por haber permitido que saciara en él sus necesidades.

Vuelve a maldecirlo internamente como si en el fondo de su ser esperase que su hermano se presentara ante él. Y quizás, Thor está pendiente de sus deseos porque se vislumbra junto al gran cristal que compone la puerta de su pequeño mundo de prisión.

Los ojos le brillan como el mismo cielo y una sonrisa cariñosa le baila sobre la comensura de la boca. Pero Loki ya no se deja encandilar por esa belleza rústica que en antaño tanto consiguió distraerle.

—No soy una mascota a la que puedes acudir cuando estás aburrido, hermano —la palabra le llena la garganta de un sabor agrio y le inunda la mirada de una furia inusual. Thor le asegura que no tiene que estar a la defensiva, que solamente quiere conversar—. No quiero escucharte. Siempre supiste manejar el arte de la palabra pero aquí no tienes público que te aplauda.

—Te equivocas, Loki. No quiero que nadie me aplauda y tampoco ser el centro de atención —El otro rueda los ojos como respuesta—. Lo único que me atañe aquí es pedirte disculpas por mi acto meramente impulsivo.

—¿Viniste para pedirme disculpas por haberme besado? ¿Te da vergüenza admitir que te gustan los hombres? ¿Te da vergüenza admitir que te gusta _tu hermano_ , sangre de tu sangre?

Thor menea la cabeza y se aleja instintivamente.

—No me avergüenzo de haberte besado, Loki. Me avergüenzo de haber demorado tanto en hacerlo porque tus labios son lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida. Me avergüenzo de haberte mantenido tan lejos cuando en realidad te quería tan cerca.

«No jugará de nuevo con mis sentimientos.»

Pero cuando Thor le coloca una mano en la mejilla y le susurra _te quiero_ , sabe que está completamente perdido en el abismo de sensaciones que su hermano representa y que no quiere escapar de allí por nada del mundo.


End file.
